the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Luceon Egen
Ser Luceon Egen is a current knight of the Kingsguard serving under Lord Commander Lucifer Bigglestone and for King Edmund I Baelish. He is also a scion of House Egen and is the only son of Ryam Egen and Dacey Elesham. A former squire to Ser Marq Hamell of the Kingsguard, Luceon also was once a well-regarded mystery knight before joining the Kingsguard. Biography Family History High in the Vale of Arryn, where the Snakewood meets the Mountains of the Moon, lies the ancestral home of House Egen: Mooncrest. Its interior walls are decorated with shrines to the Seven, and House Egen themselves claim descendence from the ancient Kings of Andalos where history notes the family as being a part of the original invasion of the present-day Vale of Royce. The Moonlight Knight In 384 AC, at a small tournament in Cornfield, an unnamed knight wearing mismatched armor and wielding an old, basic lance succeeds in besting every other jouster in the competition. He begins to go by "The Moonlight Knight" and leaves Cornfield with a small purse of gold, but more importantly, a champion. In the years that follow Brynden's Rebellion, while the realm celebrates newfound peace, "The Moonlight Knight" continues to celebrate tournament wins across the realm. He begins to earn a reputation of youthful vitality and unusual strength for someone of his stature (5'8" and relatively thin). In 388 AC, "The Moonlight Knight" is spotted as a participant in the Darkdell Tournament. This is considered unusual at the time because "The Moonlight Knight" is known for participating at smaller, regional tournaments, and not those that cause the realm's gaze to turn their way. He surprised many by making it to one of the final tilts of the joust, but was unhorsed and unmasked. Now "The Moonlight Knight" had a name, and he wasn't a knight. Luceon Egen In the 1st Moon of 368 AC, during the dead of night, when the moon was at its highest and brightest, Luceon Egen was born. He was the first and only child of Ryam Egen, the second son of Lord Jon Egen. From the beginning, Luceon was seemingly destined for a life of blissful uselessness. His father was no one in particular: a man who claimed to have many talents, yet none of them seemed any good for a nobleman. Ryam lived a fool's life and died one aswell in the year 375 AC. In that same year, Luceon was sent to be a page for his mother's father, Harrion Elesham, in order to escape the pain and confusion caused by his father's death. Harrion Elesham was, at least in 375 AC, an aging, angry man. He'd lost most of his motion some years previous in a tournament travesty, and his only skill was criticizing young Luceon's form. Locked away on the isolated island of the Paps, Luceon eventually became withdrawn and uninterested in normal, everyday life, and one year later returned to Mooncrest where he began to be considered failure like his father. On the eve of his eleventh birthday, and after years of lifeless learning at Mooncrest, it was decided that Luceon would be given a final chance at success. In a letter to the then Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Lord Yohn Egen colored in the backstory of Luceon, painting him as the perfect candidate for a Kingsguard squireship, when in reality, very little of it was in fact true. Ser Alyn Westerling's response was none too unexpected, and in 379 AC Luceon Egen traveled south to King's Landing. Unfortunately for Luceon, he did not hit the ground running when he arrived and continued to stumble until Ser Marq Hamell knocked some degree of sense into the boy. After many moons of sleepless nights and endless dueling, there seemed to be a light at the end of his tunnel. Luceon had finally found a gift: a blessing from the Gods. Horses and animals were his calling. He fell in love with the meticulously maintained stables and ravenry of the Red Keep and began to dabble in falconry at the same time, eventually becoming skilled with the gauntlet. This fascination eventually led to horseback riding, which devolved into jousting and the skills of the lance. For a majority of his years at the White Sword Tower, Luceon was considered nothing more than a jousting prospect, and in doing so, followed Ser Marq wherever the King went (most notably major fairs and feasts, where jousts were plentiful and the rewards lucrative). Sadly, as quickly as Luceons luck began, it faded. In 384 AC, while training in the yard of the Red Keep, Luceon accidentally killed the squire of Ser Rickard Whitehill. Although little is known of the incident, and it is rumored that the Egen boy did the act on purpose. Regardless of the truth, Luceon was swiftly removed from his squireship and left the Red Keep in shame. Given that he could not return to Mooncrest in the state he was, Luceon was forced to roam the Seven Kingdoms a wayfarer. Using what gold he had scraped from miscellaneous tournaments during his service under Ser Marq Hamell, he bought jousting equipment that would serve him well in the years that would follow. Operating under the alias "The Moonlight Knight", Luceon earned a name for himself participating in small tournaments across the realm. For four long years, Luceon was content in his station. That was until news of the Darkdell Tournament reached him. It was a planned festival so marvelous that it would leave the realm quaking. Luceon participated in tilt after tilt until he was among the final few "knights" to remain in the tournament and the last one without a name. All seemed to be going well until one minute mistake cost him everything, and the realm learned his name. He was no longer "The Moonlight Knight", but instead Luceon Egen. For his valiant effort during the festival, and also for his past success in other tournaments across the realm, Luceon was knighted in a small, private festival where it is said that he cried tears of joy. Given Ser Marq Hamell's recent death, and a vacancy of strong knights to take his position as one of the seven swords to guard the King, Luceon was extended an invitation to join the Kingsguard, despite his lacking skills and history. Since then, Luceon has served loyally and quietly, but there is some part of him that believes that the position he holds shouldn't be his. Timeline * 368 AC - Luceon Egen is born * 375 AC - Ryam Egen dies * 375 AC - Luceon journies to the Paps to squire for Harrion Elesham * 376 AC - Luceon returns to Mooncrest * 379 AC - Luceon begins squiring under Ser Marq Hamell * 384 AC - Luceon leaves King's Landing * 384 AC - "The Moonlight Knight" makes his first appearance in Cornfield * 388 AC - At the Darkdell Tournament "The Moonlight Knight" is unhorsed and revealed to be Luceon Egen * 388 AC - Luceon succeeds Marq Hamell as a Knight of the Kingsguard * 390 AC - Present Day Supporting Cast Quentyn Falwell 14 - Squire - Hunter Quotes Category:Kingsguard Category:Valeman